Makani Cináed
Makani Cináed, sometimes known as "Mak", is one of the central protagonists of the Dark Skies series. Makani is a travelling companion and friend to Alvar and Berenice Ozias and also serves as their lead on all things Theurgy. Formally the heir to his family's military legacy, Makani left the Ursuar homeworld of Odin and set out to explore the galaxy. Physical description Makani has white wild hair with part of it wrapped in a green band. He is of average weight and height for an Ursuar. Unlike most Ursuar, Makani has heterochromia which has resulted in his left eye being blue and right eye being red. He wears an orange vest with a blue shirt underneath and a blue and orange kilt. He wears a pair of shoulder pads and an orange glove on his right hand. He is commonly seen carrying Hermoor around with him on his back. Personality While most Ursuar look for a good fight, Makani is the polar opposite. He commonly prefers to sort out situations diplomatically and only uses violence as a last resort. That being said, he is more than capable of defending himself should the need arise. He is also insightful and commonly offers advice to both Berry and Alvar. Abilities As an Ursuar, Makani is capable of bending the elements to his will. Unlike most Ursuar, Makani is capable of manipulating two elements instead of one. Powers *Lightning manipulation: Makani can manipulate lightning energy and bend it to his will. **Electricity generation: He is capable of generating electricity out of nothing. **Electricity projection: He can project electricity out from his body and fire it towards his opponents. **Electricity attacks: Makani can unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls and scattershots. **Electricity absorption and redirection: He is capable of absorbing large amounts of electricity and redirect it. **Electrical immunity: He has a natural resistance to electricity and is unharmed by it. **Paralysis inducement: He can induce paralysis through electric shocks. However he hasn't fully mastered this and sometimes paralyzes himself. *Fire manipulation: Makani can manipulate fire energy and bend it to his will. **Fire generation: He is capable of producing fire out of nothing. **Fire projection: He can project fire out from his body and fire it towards his opponents. **Fire resistance: Due to his ability to manipulator fire, Makani possesses a high resistance to the element as well. His body can withstand incredibly high temperatures, allowing him to remain unharmed by fire. **Flame solidification: Makani can use his fire to create solid constructs out of flames. However, due to not having fully grasped this, his constructs sometimes blow up in his face. *Super strength: Due to being an Ursuar, Makani is gifted with incredible strength. *Extended life span: Due to his Ursuar lineage, Makani possesses an infinitely greater life span than most of those around him. *Elemental sight: Makani can view the location of specific elements and even detect the body heat of living beings. Skills *Hammer proficiency: Makani is highly proficient with a hammer. *Blunt weapon proficiency *Diplomacy: He is well-versed in the art of diplomacy and can diffuse a volatile situation with ease. *Conditioning: Having been raised on Odin, Makani has been conditioned to survive harsher climates. **Endurance: Makani can sustain more hits in combat. **Intelligence: Makani is capable of understanding more complex instructions or formulas. **Instincts: Makani is capable of smelling and hearing targets from a further distance. Weaknesses *Anti-theurgy barriers: Makani's theurgy based abilities can be canceled out by someone with the means to create theurgy countermeasures. *Water: Large quantities of water render much of Makani's abilities useless. Equipment *Hermoor: An ancestral relic passed down to Makani, Hermoor is a dual action shotgun-hammer that is capable of launching elemental shotgun rounds at his opponents. It also serves as his primary melee weapon. *I.C.D: Makani carriers an intergalactic communications device on him at all times. Trivia *Makani's character is loosely inspired by the Fullmetal Alchemist character, Roy Mustang Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Skies Category:Good Category:A to Z